vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Re:Main page + Vocaloids list The great think is, using the tab view tabs, only the first tab is loaded with the page. This is because each tab is actually considered its own page, and is only loaded when clicked. Thus, my redesign actually loads less images initially. I can see why you wouldn't want a scrollbar. I was thinking that it would make the homepage shorter - it's already so long. But okay. Regardless, I proposed resigning the tabs on the thread dedicated to main page changes, and no one replied. No one. Therefore, I saw no reason not to go ahead with my edits. Also, regardless of what you and Bunai have discussed, the bulk of the community here AND the majority of wiki users who don't edit here have said they prefer to have all the voicebanks displayed on the main page. Thus, my edits were very much justified. I'm going to revert back to my design minus the scrollbar, since image volume isn't a concern with the tab view. Also, as long as they are productive and supported by the community, I will not refrain in the future from making any edits to the voicebank section. Regardless whether you're an admin, a bureaucrat, or a regular user like me, there is no ownership of articles. Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:11, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :You're right; I probably should have bumped the thread a few times. In hindsight, I guess I just didn't see it as a major change. :* Derp. :Apparently the "tab view" tabs have issues in Monobook, so Bunai is peeved. I'm gonna see if it's fixable, but it would be very much appreciated if you could join the main page discussion. Also, I'm sorry if I seemed overtly rude in my first reply. I honestly don't really care what we have on the front page, as long as it's what's best for the wiki. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:40, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I actually don't normally change things unless they're "dramatically unappealing", as you put it. And this is one of those cases. Design is one of my passions, and a big chunk of my contributions here are aesthetic. ::I still don't see what the problem is with displaying the multiple tabs, when they don't add anything to the page loading time, as I've explained before. If your worry is that the front page is too full, then there are plenty of other things that are more distracting that could be removed. However, I will be more than happy to remove the v1 and v2 tabs if that's what the bulk of the community wants. Chevsapher ♪ talk 16:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Please don't I thought this was something that the pair of us actually agreed to do as it was a good idea? Either way I have not added any since the idea was introduced but I guess I still feel bad for it now which is something I suppose. Sorry I guess? I've been meaning not to suggest new things to this wikia either way as 90% of the time it usually gets shot down. Serza5 (talk) 23:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) CV04 I copied the source code of the article into the wikia's Sandbox. If you still need the article, send me a mesage to restore it, ok? Adept-eX (talk) 04:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Countdown Template? May as well learn how to use it~ How does one set it up? I saved the one from anon and kanon's page at the time, which was labelled like... with double brackets around a&k release, triple apostraphies (if that's how it's spelled) and such. days to go until release! How do you set up the date for it/adjust the template to another VOCALOID? Thanks! Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 15:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Battle time! Holy crap I thought I was gonna get into my PC box first X'D Guess not lol Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 21:59, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: =Yo Diz Ah! Sorry, I was worried I'd interpretted the meanings wrong, I'm glad you let me know. (I assumed some of it was unsourced due to the misconceptions floating around flower at the beginning, what a good thing someone checked)Dizzyzebra (talk) 21:45, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Just thought about it after looking at the date again and remembered you mentioning it at some point. Hope you have a wonderful day! (^-^) [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 10:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I remembered :) Happy Birthday, Angel~! ^ ^ Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 12:48, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful birthday! (／・ω・)／TheGrayestGirl (talk) 21:46, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! *totally did NOT know it was your birthday today* Do you have any plans for today? Mihaelandnate (talk) 22:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks guys, ^_^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Me being obnoxious Omg, I have FINALLY figured out how to create a TIMER TEMPLATE FOR COUNTDOWNS I feel so accomplished X'D Thank you for your teachings! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 18:55, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Hon Hon Hon~ You miiiiiiiight appreciate this Musicnote showed it to me, he says hi lol Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 15:45, May 19, 2014 (UTC) A ''very belated reply Ok, first thing's first... I am very sorry about what I said to you back in February. I sounded real bitchy, I know (and yes, I just called myself that) and I was angry because well, I don't like being corrected (adding that to a long list of annoying habits I have, right next to competitiveness and accidently coming off as an egotist half of the time). That being said, I originally said that one of the reasons I left the wiki was because of you but now that I think about it, it's not really. While yes, your use of the :-/ emoticon bothers me most of the time (then again, I shouldn't be saying that since I'm the one who uses the :) emoticon all the time) and I don't really take a liking to your very long comments, they didn't really bother me that much. In fact, now that I think about it, you might not have been one of the reasons at all. You're a pretty cool person (or cat, bird, angel, whatever you are behind the screen, I don't judge). It's just that the fandom bothered me a lot. It's like they always have to have a big debate about this and that and well, we all established the fact that they always find a way to compare the newest Vocaloid to some other Vocaloid. They just can't be happy at all. That being said, there are some fans from the fandom that are pretty cool peeps (yes, I just used the word "peeps"). You're counted as one of them, thankfully. So keep on being cool. Better yet, be cooler than cool...y'know, ice cold. (ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT AL-ok I'll stop) Another reason I left was because of Misteryevee. She annoyed me a lot. I did think that she was ok for awhile but well, that opinion changed very quickly with seeing her hypocritical posts (I still want to call her out on saying "If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it" when she's the one writing all of those rants on her blogs) and her need to correct everyone and act like a know-it-all. I remember calling you a know-it-all before but I have realized that you really don't sound like one. I know that she is going to hate me when she sees this and she will probably get upset but hey, everyone has their opinions. That, and I can also be annoying too. We all have our bad habits and it is nice to take note of them and try to stop them. Either way, she does have her nice moments and while she can be obnoxious half of the time, she can be pretty cool the other half of the time. So...tl;dr, I'm sorry, you're cool, the fandom bothered me, and MisteryEvee just annoys me. Maybe I will come back and edit more. Then again, I am an admin and the top editor on the Sailor Moon Wiki, and if you visit the wiki, well, we have a lot of stuff that needs to be done. Either way, it's a definite "maybe". Also, are my comments to you on A and K's page deleted? I hope that they are. I sounded really stupid. So goodbye for now, and happy editing! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Living is such a pain. I want to become a cheesecake. 06:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Help me? How do you make a template page? I need to set up as a part of and . I'd prefer to do it myself to learn... if that makes sense. Mihaelandnate (talk) 23:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :I created the navbar templates so you should ask me lol. Only Miku and the Kagamines have individual songlist templates (they have over five voice banks). :To edit the navbar for the songlist, you would need to edit " " and see their individual names on the left side. |anon = and |kanon = -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Character Voice If you don't mind, I can take over with adding the VOCALOIDs who have been confirmed as CV, as well as reordering them in order of release. Since I have more time, I wouldn't mind tinkering with that and the formatting- but if you don't want anyone else to touch it, I would understand. Mihaelandnate (talk) 20:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) A Request Hello, this is Planty. I'd like to parley for the reinstatement of my Producer page. I have not been involved in any piracy, however I did import P575 into V3. Extensive revision of the EULA states that the importation of P575 is legal, since the voicebanks were meant for the VOCALOID engine. However, I do realize that the importation was unethical and I apologize sincerely for publicizing it. On another note, the leaking of AnoKano was not my doing, I was wrongly informed of their status as commerical demoes, when in fact they were not meant for commercial release yet. I should have checked more and played it cool. Instead I did the opposite, and again I apologize. Once more, I must say that I was in no way involved in the cracking of AnoKano or any other Vocaloids. I would like my Produce page recreated, and of course this part of my history can be included (much like Circus-P and Kentai-P's Pocaloid usage), as I admit this was wrong. I would like to be represented by this wiki since I am a Vocaloid producer who uses legitimate Vocaloid. Thank you for your consideration. Plantmageskelly (talk) 03:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU I can not say this enough: THANK YOU FOR DELETING THE ARGUMENT:D She didn't Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 15:23, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Note I'd like to first of apologize directly for all the fuss surrounding this. I know that the comment I made on your blog could be taken negatively but the last thing I really expected was a full blown argument. As for the server nothing has taken damage that hasn't been fixed. She fixed most of the stuff she burnt down and the only other thing she's done was re-place a bed. Many thanks and many apologies again for managing to fix this. Serza5 (talk) 16:59, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Realms? Where is the realm? Musa666 (talk) Thank you for giving me a second chance, I won't troll anymore as I see it's affects. :) Musa666 (talk) Re: Kimberly AJ When asked to explain edits that make no sense and stuff... I'm trying to earn the next contribution badge! Kimberly AJ (talk) 11:40, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Do you have more palms to cover my face with? Seriously. O Herman (talk) 18:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :You shouldn't edit to get badges. Their rewards for good editors and are not suppose to be abused like that. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:21, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::EXACTLY! UTAU Wiki and MikuMikuDance Wiki now have updated house rules that penalizes this insulting and insolent behavior. What do you say we update the rules of Vocaloid Wiki with that as well? O Herman (talk) 20:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I haven't seen much of that sort of behavior here. If it's really that necessary to actually have explicit house rules than we can discuss it on the forums. (: Nice to see you on the wiki, by the way, Mr. Herman. Chevsapher ♪ talk 21:31, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Chev, I've seen more than Kimberly AJ doing this. But both people whom I'm talking about don't do it anymore. Just a thought. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 22:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I think that we should make a rule that's against editing for badges only. It would help a lot because I have seen somebody else who has done the same thing that Kim is doing and I honestly don't want it to happen again. Living is such a pain. I want to become a cheesecake. 01:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Everyone is personalizing their signatures right now I see... Eevee, maybe you should simplify yours since its kinda awkwardly leaving a lot of wiki coding in. Its possible to add templates to sigs, I've seen it at the One Piece wikia... Can I suggest you figure out how to make the rainbow show a template??? ^_^' :I thought it was against the rules to be honest... As in... Its spam and spam is against the rules. O_o One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I honestly have no clue how to do that :D I had someone else do the siggy customizing. I can let him know about this though. For now, I'm back to plain blue :) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 14:12, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I had 3 people post a comment in a row with the same thing so I had to mention it since it was something I just noticed. XD One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:24, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Not sure about you but, when the server backs up Java apparently had an error. Lol. Musa666 (talk) Confused Gosh said your a girl, I thought you were a guy, so I'm confused. Gosh says that they are a girl too. ??? Musa666 (talk) Project On the realms server I am going to start a project. I am going to expand Ravina town! Oh, and the 1.7.10 update is here! You have more control over the realm! ^_^ Musa666 (talk) Front Page The highlight is on kokone today! I noticed this while I was bored lol The last bullet says: "◾HAd the largest vocal range of any Vocaloid upon release? " Could the "HAd" be fixed? Thank you! :) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:54, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Countdown Templates and Junk Hey! I was wondering if you could teach me how to do countdown templates and some of the other stuff you do? I'd like to take some of the burden off your shoulders since I know you're busy (And since I know you know a lot. ^-^;;) -Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 18:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thank you! Also, I have another question. for the front page VOCALOIDs, is there any criteria for the mascot? If not, is it alright if I add Tone Rion and Piko? ::Do products released together need to be together (I.E. Bruno & Clara)? I ask because there's some inconsistency: The ZOLA babies are all broken up, but Bruno & Clara, Anon & Kanon, and Rin & Len are together. I understand Rin & Len and Anon & Kanon, but if I can find more info on the spanish godparents can i break them up? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 20:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I can understand. That's why i wanna help take the burden off your shoulders, so that way if there's more than one person doing it it's not all your fault. For Vocaloid mascots such as Utatane Piko who don't have official images of just them, is it alright if we photoshop out the company logo to leave just them? Or is that against some of the rules? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 21:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) WIP song pages If you are going to create a lot of new song pages, could you use , so they don't get lost? Realms You should advertise the realm here http://www.minecraftforum.net. You will need an account, but it is free and will pay off. I think that this will work! Musa Hmmyes So during my time in Canada for the week, I played with my Pokemon X a lot... and got 3 lvl 100s that week. So I have to train 3 new Pokemon. So I took the Vivillon you sent over and tried to breed it (and I found out Ditto is lvl 60s because I just left it there the whole time). And after countless eggs, I gave up and named one of the lady Scatterbugs after you. And now Angel is a beautiful Polar patterned Vivillon that's like... level 40s right now. XD Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 19:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Have you tried breeding Vivillon with another bug pokemon? You can breed it with other pokemon besides ditto. If your lucky the resulting pokemon can even learn a new move from the pairing. :-) :Though bug pokemon aren't that strong. =_=One-Winged Hawk (talk) 06:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It sucks that bug Pokemon aren't that strong and they're pretty underrated at some points... :/ I've had people ask me "What's dark/psychic type weak against?". I tell them "bug types" and they go wide eyed. Really? Plus grass types are weak against bug types too, but people just don't bother learning about the advantages and disadvantages of bug type Pokemon because "They're weak, ugly, useless". And basically, they take out all the bugs with flying or fire. Too many people ask what dark is weak against... and they're even surprised Fighting types beat them too. This is basically my specialty in battling: Type advantages (and as usual, I like to play offense and not use stat changing moves ^^; ) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 16:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Bugs and normals are suppose to be the noobs pokemon, to teach the youngest players how to play the game. Especially bugs. There are some stronger ones, but bugs have some of the biggest weaknesses in the game. psychic, dragon, dark types... Etc... Get used by the top players. :I hope one day they make a bug eevee... They seem to be doing all the types for eevee so some day... Not Eevee tends to be that strong, but its a Pokemon your suppose to use to fill gaps with. I'm actually looking forward to the missing ones like ground, rock, bug, dragon, flying, poison, fighting, ghost, etc. I also hope they go back and add additional evolutionary stages to older pokemon, but they seem to be fixed on the current Mega stuff which means its unlikely. :I admit, I do like the bug pokemon just wish they were stronger, the only pokemon plush I own is a butterfree one. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, Normal types are pretty underrated too. >< So far, my strongest Normal type is Furfrou, since she knows a few dark type moves, Surf, and a strong headbutt (lol). My favorite bug is Galvantula. So far, I'm training Butterfree and Vivillon for bug types right now. Though, bug types are weak against flying and fire, they have versatile movesets. My Butterfree takes out the fairy types with Venoshock. She knows Aerial Ace, Bug Buzz and Psybeam. Vivillon doesn't know too much yet. If she can learn Venoshock too, then Fairy types are in the bag. I'm waiting for a Steel type Eevee personally. :) But I'm cool with any type for Eevee. I tend to love all of them (obviously heh). I don't see many people use Poison and Steel types around here... but I guess that's why Fairy types have a disadvantage against them, so they could be used more often. Certain megas I can understand... like Mawile and Sableye. I can't imagine them evolving, but maybe a pre-evo. Same for Absol and all the Pokemon with 3 stages of evolution. But that's about it :/ Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 21:22, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm... It depends with normal types because their a variable of weak and strong. In competitive, I wouldn't bring a Raticate to the mix, but a Snorlax is a different matter. And even then... The weakest of the legendary golems is their "king" who is a normal type. :-/ :The few times I've played with bugs, safe to say... It didn't go so well. As useful as their type moves can be, I just don't see many chances to fully make use to them, as even the types that they are good against seem to have ways to just thrash them. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Please Please add a friend of mine in real life his name is: Msekiller64. He is a small Youtuber and he isn't rude or anything. Please add him. Also, his real name is (wait for it...) Matt (nothing like who your thinking of, trust me.) Musa Also I asked him today at science camp if the M was capitalized and he said no, don't make it capitalized. Musa 20:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Macne Nana 2S Macne Nana S2 does not exist. I've checked out Macne Nana's VOCALOID STORE page (because macne.net's store is under maintenance) and it is spelled as Macne Nana 2S. Orahi-Wii (talk) 13:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Umm Will the village be gone? I want mah village/house/stuff. :/ Also, IT IS YOU!!!! I found your youtube account. 0_0 Musa Ok, and I am now completely fine with it because there is some pretty cool stuff :3 Musa 19:11, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Get on tomorrow (today for you :P) at like 3:00 pm (for you) and let's reset the realm. Musa 02:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Did you know I was looking through the forums and spotted that topic. Since I mind us talking about changing it I thought it'd be appropiate to do so. I was going to add the unrealistic part to it but it sounded fine as is so I left it at that, hoping it'd be good enough. In other words your welcome. Serza5 (talk) 16:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Tomarrow I'm heading to Leighigh (no idea how to spell it XD) Valley for SaikouCon a day early. I may get on sometime during Sunday but, no promises :/ School starts the next day... Musa Uhmm~ Kon'nichiwa I just want to ask... how do you add a "gallery on your own profile own wikia? Need the all the help I can get/ Thanks :) Minasaka Ren (talk) 11:34, August 28, 2014 (UTC) MC Can you get on the realm today? Musa 13:20, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm on the realm right now. Musa 15:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't have steam, sorry. :/ Musa 21:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'll check if I have something similar. Musa 13:52, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I just got on, you weren't there. Musa 16:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Do you think... Yeah, I think we need add it. Although I'm not sure where Adept-eX (talk) 19:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Made a mistake so I made this. MC I'll probably be able to get on Saturday at around 12 (for me), I can't really get on at any other times because of school. :/ Musa 01:51, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Eastern and I'm getting on- now. :D Musa 19:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm getting on in about 10 mins. Musa 14:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I lit the Nether Portal and made a base. Got Nether Quartz, too. Sadly, no fortress so far T-T Musa 21:30, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Getting on Musa 13:08, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I am getting on the realm Musa 14:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I think I can get on the realm today. Musa 13:01, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Updated templates and Notes; Hello. I updated the Voicebank Libraries, Device Capabilities, Examples of Usage, and Popularity templates. I needed help with revising the tutorials about them. Do you have any ideas, mainly on the Popularity one? The page will be named "Wiki notes:Popularity sections". -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) eta, I believe the Device Capabilities template can be used again with iVOCALOID and VocaloWitter. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :What editing style do you use for each section of the Popularity template? Once I get the basics, I can flesh out the page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Page complete. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:06, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Psst So... I was talking about removing Rune from upcoming with Bunai. She said I could look around the templates for the mainpage and I came across the Farticle template lol I went in and fixed up some grammar issues and replaced some images with png versions. But I've got a question or two galaco is a little outdated... should we change some things around for her, now that she has NEO to clear away past issues? Or throw NEO in there somewhere. She's kind of the first V3 to get a whole new bank to replace her old one right? (because I'm sure IA is the first to have another bank, but still kept the old one, correct me if I'm wrong. I'm a little fuzzy) And... is there one for Azuki? I kind of noticed that Matcha has one, but not the other one. o3o What could be said for Azuki? Needs to be one for Rana right? But she's new. Of course Ugh so many questions... anyways, last one... does EVERY VOCALOID get a feature on here or is it limited for a few? o3o That might explain my questions if only a handful can be up... ^^; And is it only limited to those with avatars? There's so many things I don't know... too many question. Sorry ^^; Thankies - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 01:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I gotchu. So.... I've noticed it's basically 1-3 VOCALOIDs per company on the Farticle o3o That's cool. I don't recall if Piko was there. But whatever lol Can I make one for Rana? ;w; - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I could probably help out on it? If you want to... that is... - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 14:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: sonika Gottit, I felt the impression she left on the fandom was understated, so I wanted to add to it somewhere. But I understand the policy. Re: V3 Hm, I still not sure I can trust Crypton's estimated release dates, haha. Dizzyzebra (talk) 18:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Check this vid Chorvaqueen discovered something really interesting regarding V1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3k54VoaeoP0 : Ah no, the credit goes to twitter user Orahi_Shiro for finding this, I merely reprinted the video ;A; Chorvaqueen (talk) 03:14, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I saw the talk on the Status page. Don't forget to update Vocaloid guys though. ::Thanks also, I really, really find the V1 era the most interesting era of the software and info on it also thrills me. As I said before its because it represents the original intentions and design of Vocaloid pre-fade and its always nice to know where Vocaloid came from, and to see how it has changed. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:04, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Angel Emfrbl! Just letting you know that I sent you a note on deviantArt because I hadn't seen you on the wiki for a while. And I'm not quite sure how to send private messages on here. >_>; How? How are you able to comment on the Sandbox pages, oh great one? .w. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:32, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I can't, that was the redirect page I commented on, you can comment on them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh, Okay. Thanks! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Got any answers I'm currently trying to fix an issue with the voicebank templates with multiple vocals in them and set something up that works for both single and multiple vocals. Basically, I want to get rid of the seperate template for the overall package and merge it all into one template with the seperate vocals. Erm... you following this so far? O_o Its kinda bugged me a while now and I'm trying to fix it. I'm not sure which direction to go in or if I'm barking up the wrong tree. Any feed back. I'm using Luka's sandboxed V3 page and the Kagamines to figure it out also since their in sandbox mode right now. I would like to figure this out before they go live again... >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Either add individual Voicebank Libraries to one template with manual tabs. :or create a template with an inner working tab system. :The second option is doable but difficult. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:31, November 9, 2014 (UTC) -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:44, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- For now, I'll just put the Vocaloids that have additional voicebanks into one template and then work on a template that has a tabbing system. I would need help with it from Central, because I have an idea of what to do- it is just this type of coding is tricky when you need parameters to hide when unused. So for the sake of keeping things clean there would be one template for single voice banks and another for those with additional banks. Hide/Show and Gallery Sliders aren't a solution, since a Java code on a fizz means these doesn't work (its happening right now on Monobook). So as overwhelming the tabs can be, it at least displays the content regardless of what issues the wiki is having. I just need to finish this external link stuff and then I'll get to it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) In case you are interested. I completed the multi voicebank templates task, they have been retired to Category:Retired_voicebank_templates. I capitalized and used bold text to put more emphasis on which Voicebank section so that it is easier to spot when editing and for Crypton I copied the original names so it is at least official. I was thinking about having an editable title bar in the Voicebank template just to add a bit more 'visual cues'. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:16, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear All they did was use the tabber coding to place content under each tab, there is no template usage involved. For Vocaloid wiki, doing this means going right back to reasons why the Mascot and Voicebank pages were separated in the first place. Meaning if Miku, Rin&Len, and Luka had this then the contents would be more than what it is now. I personally find it difficult to edit pages when they are done that way. The FFP wiki can pull it off because it is a small wiki. Even the Avatar knew when the separate page content when their character articles were getting extremely long and hard to maintain. Besides that I was going to reduce Miku's marketing section since much of it is just about her (video games, sponsorships etc) which can broken up into general articles about VOCALOID in addition to the media list, since Miku isn't the only one getting this type of attention anymore. I am slowly adding back section headers for marketing- since my first concern was page loading and length. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:01, December 4, 2014 (UTC) eta Since my internet line is going in-and-out, I likely won't be able to reply or work on articles much today. If it is on I'll make the occasional edit. I really want to tidy up the pages and images before 2015 hits, as we need a new way for Producer pages to display content. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:09, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I still go on but, rarely I'll get on tomarrow (I think I'll be staying home :() Musa 00:14, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Mac version After the discussion with User:Misteryeevee I don't know if Vocaloid4 is apart of the Neo line. Since converting the software to Mac in the V3 era was of project and of importance (since Vocaloid was Windows for so long), I would wonder if V4 isn't make a big deal out of it since software today are built to function with two of the most popular computer types. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:50, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Did Pompeu Fabra University help with the V2 engine? I have them marked for the first one. I put Bplats on 3 to 4. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:04, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for replying. :I do feel like adding the University since as you said, it is their credit to the technology. And when Bplats arrived it was nearing the end of V2 so there's no way they were directly involved with it like they are now. I guess YAMAHA just took it ran xD. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Fair Skin Actually yes, it's possible to say LEON and LOLA have fair skin. Judging by the lighting and looking at the skin pigments and coloration, it's safe to say that, whoever had a picture of their lips taken and flipped around for LEON and LOLA's boxarts, was indeed white/caucasian, as well as having a lighter skin tone. ::: I apologize, I don't quite follow where you're going with CeViO. What are you trying to say? ^^" ::: Gracias for clearing that up. Also, impressive analysis of LEON/LOLA. Very impressive! > v < Always impressed with your in depth analysis, to say the least. As for VY2, that's unfortunate. How in the world did you find out that there were 20k illegal downloads of the software? Pretty big number. ::: And yes, I suppose you could say the presumptional corrections are sinking in. There aren't too many of them, only minor glitches in otherwise well-researched work. LEON/LOLA I have digital art studies background, so I did a little bit of work there. It's hard to figure, regardless, and I wasn't sure if I was going to count them or not, in the blog. At least I know you read it and you have the decency to correct my flaws. I really do appreciate that. :) ::: As for CeVIO, that doesn't make much sense. If there's over 30k downloads, why in the world wouldn't fans be giving input? Why isn't it as well known? What's the difference here that would cause CeVIO to be so drastically ignored vs VOCALOID? —Preceding unsigned comment added by OtterJiang (talk • ) 05:32, December 25, 2014‎ . Please sign your posts with ~~~~ Korean Song Pages I tried following that format, even tried copying and pasting in order to get the Korean (Hanguk) labels on the columns. But when I inserted the template, there was no version for Korean or Chinese, only Japanese, Rz and Lyrics, for the Songbox template. And I tried multiple different ways to change the bold "Japanese" to "Hanguk", but to no avail. —Preceding unsigned comment added by OtterJiang (talk • ) 06:43, December 25, 2014‎. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ feat.VY1 track 1 design Could you please Summarize and Licenses all the VY1 images you uploaded? -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Image uploading Since you have been uploading a lot of images lately, could you please make it a habit to license the images before clicking the button? -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Roro= Lui design Wasn't there something about Roro actually being a design for Lui Hibiki? Can someone please update Roro's page? I would but I lack the sources. Re: Thanks Angel, No problem! Anytime! Yeah, pretty unfortunate about how this all went down... He could have turned it all around, but chose the wrong path for it. I can certainly mention in the intro that his actions caused his retirement. And it sucks when things that you do cause you a bad rep or even a shunning from the fandom and forces you to leave... rather than retiring by choice and having a good time. Ah, shame... he could have done relatively well and fine in the fandom. It's just... I noticed that the idea of fame just gets to people's heads. Like, some producers leave because they feel that they can't compete with the more popular producers. They want to do something big and they want to matter, which is true for anyone... I have noticed artists feel the same as well, since I've seen the same topics on DeviantART journal entries. Unfortunately, some take the risky or wrong ways to get noticed... and Planty is just one example of that. :/ I don't know what Planty is really like or how he thinks, but I do feel sad that he could have just continued to make music (that's his OWN) after the whole anon-kanon incident, instead of lying to people and making things worse for himself. It just wasn't the answer and he instead took the path of revenge. Revenge is ugly and it will eventually bite you in the behind down the road. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:36, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:575 Glad to be of help. Edit: And I've only deleting from those who have made covers of existing songs. reminder, ow. i believe we talked about this b4, but this dude has pocaloid up: Ulises Montiel Cuevas need his stuff deleted, but first time i asked bunai she wouldn't remove it without us discussing it first, but we did